source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
270towin.com Source Code
2020 Presidential Election Interactive Map What's New Election News What's New President 2020 Electoral College Map 2016 Presidential Election Results 2016 Polls (Averages & Detail) Most Recent Polls Historical Elections Simulation 2016 Election Calendar 2016 Republican Primary 2016 Democratic Primary Senate 2018 Senate Interactive Map Senate Ratings & Polls Pundit Forecasts 2016 Senate Election Results What Happens: 50-50 Senate House 2018 House Interactive Map Pundit Forecasts 2018 House Retirements 2016 House Election Results Governor 2018 Governor Interactive Map Pundit Forecasts 2016 Governor Election Results States Voting History and Trends by State Who Represents Me? More Site Map 2020 Countdown Clock Electoral College Quiz When Did It Happen? Electoral College Ties Split Electoral Votes ME/NE Poll Closing Times LATEST Texas 27th District Special Election Today: Overview & Results 2020 Presidential Election Map This isn't a popularity contest™ It will take 270 electoral votes to win the 2020 presidential election. Click states on this interactive map to create your own 2020 election forecast. Create a specific match-up by clicking the party and/or names near the electoral vote counter. Use Map Options to set the number of available ratings (colors) in your map. Use the buttons below the map to share your forecast or embed it into a web page. Map Features | Map Library | Pundit Forecasts | Historical Elections Timeline Democrat Democrat Biden Booker Cuomo Delaney Garcetti Gillibrand Harris Kaine Klobuchar Murphy Sanders Warren Winfrey 231 Republican Republican Trump 305 User-Generated Map Reset Map Share Map Select a Starting View: Same Since 2000 All Republican All Democratic Blank Map 2016 Competitive 2016 Very Close 2012 Actual 2016 State Winners Excl. faithless electors Details >> MA RI CT NJ DE MD DC District 1 2 3 ME 2 1 1 NE 2 1 1 1 Split Electoral Votes X Image URL: Interactive Map URL: When using a map image online, please consider including a link to the Interactive Map URL. It will allow others to use your map as a starting point to create their own 2020 forecast. Embed Your Map Place this map on your website. Just paste the following HTML code: Copy Code X Select Republican Candidate: Republican Donald Trump X Select Democratic Candidate: Democrat Joe Biden Cory Booker Andrew Cuomo John Delaney Eric Garcetti Kirsten Gillibrand Kamala Harris Tim Kaine Amy Klobuchar Chris Murphy Bernie Sanders Elizabeth Warren Oprah Winfrey X Select Other Candidate: Other X This Map: Democrat vs. Republican vs. Independent Modify these names by selecting them near the electoral counter on map Color Rotation Safe, Tossup Safe, Leaning, Tossup Safe, Likely, Leaning, Tossup Close Include Independent in color rotation Customize your map by changing one or more states; return here to share it. Share Tweet Pin Share Share Email Map Options You can also link directly via this URL: Map Options You can also link directly via this URL: Choose your 2020 Candidates X To create a specific 2020 match-up, click the displayed names by the electoral vote totals. Headlines Texas 27th District Special Election Today: Overview & Results This race will fill the vacancy left when Rep. Blake Farenthold Resigned in April Primary Recap: Ten-term congressman loses; close call for a couple other incumbents Rep. Joe Crowley was defeated by a political novice in New York's 14th congressional district. Highlights from elections across seven states Primary Tuesday: Poll Closing Times and Live Results on 270toWin! Beginning with today's primaries, live election results will be available on 270toWin New Polls for Senate Races in Arizona, Florida and Texas The likely Democratic nominee leads in Arizona, while the GOP holds leads in Florida and Texas Gerrymandered Districts to Remain as Supreme Court Passes on Opportunity to Reform Here are the top 10 offenders; barring further rulings the boundaries will be in effect until the 2022 midterms Browser not supported. Visit www.270towin.com Virginia GOP In Turmoil “Corey Stewart’s Republican nomination for U.S.... The Midterms Will Be Decided by Intensity Dan Balz: “The November election could be about many... Michael Cohen Weighs His Place In History Vanity Fair: “Earlier this week… a woman... Conservatives Weaponize the First Amendment The New York Times notes that two recent Supreme Court... The Uncertain Political Ramifications of Justice Kennedy’s Exit An already turbulent national political environment... A Half-Dozen House Ratings Changes in Favor of Democrats KEY POINTS FROM THIS ARTICLE — Rep. Joe Crowley’s... Extensive Mid-20th Century Presidential Collection Donated to University of Virginia Center for Politics The University of Virginia Center for Politics has... Never Say Die Senate Candidates: Don Blankenship Lost His Primary but Plans to Run in November Anyway KEY POINTS FROM THIS ARTICLE — Although he lost... X Content Display Issues A few people have reported problems viewing certain 270toWin election maps and/or polls. If you have an Ad Blocker in place, please disable it. Separately, you may not be able to view our maps in the new IE10 browser due to some changes Microsoft has made regarding the display of Flash content. This issue will not be fixed prior to the election, so you may want to visit 270toWin using a different web browser. Sorry for any inconvenience. About this Site 270towin.com is an interactive Electoral College map for 2020 and a history of Presidential elections in the United States. Since electoral votes are generally allocated on an "all or none" basis by state, the election of a U.S President is about winning the popular vote in enough states to achieve 270 electoral votes, a majority of the 538 that are available. It is not about getting the most overall popular votes, as we saw in the 2000 election, when the electoral vote winner (Bush) and the popular vote winner (Gore) were different. Copyright © 2004-2018 270towin.com All Rights Reserved Advertising | Contact Us Category:Articles